


Secret Santa 2017

by cookidoughlilac



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/pseuds/cookidoughlilac
Summary: This is my other Secret Santa set I worked on in 2017.3 prompts, all put into one nice lil 3-parter, because why not?





	1. Prompt 1: Each resident of Tracy Island decorates the villa in different ways

Christmas time on a certain, secluded island has always had its unusual perks. Everyone becomes far happier, a little more carefree, and above all, highly keen on making things absolutely, well and truly perfect. 

Decorating the island and villa is always the unspoken top priority in everyone’s mind, which sometimes can lead to strange clashes in seasonal décor. While one may want to have a classy theme to their section of the island they must decorate, the section over may have a colour free-for-all theme in mind. Clashes are never spoken of though, as nobody really seems to mind. The expressions of individuality shine through like a lighthouse beacon, and the Christmas spirit wraps everyone in happy feelings of family and connection. 

Scott and Virgil usually end up working together on their sections they must decorate; the mutual knowledge that Scott prefers a classy, expensive feel and Virgil’s eye for what looks good where making their time relaxed and fun. Scott is in charge of choosing which decorations comes out, it’s always the case, but he trusts that his brother will use his artistic sense to marry everything in such a way that it leaves you spell bound.

John and Alan always get tasked with decorating the dark plastic fern tree. They utilize the twinkling tree lights, gently wrapping the branches in white and silver to represent a starry night, and take the delicate glass ornaments to fill in gaps, positioning each ornament in such a way that the light glitters through and light up the whole room in which the tree is in.

Gordon was the only brother who didn’t like decorating the house as much as everyone else. He instead always preferred to team up with his loving Grandmother, and help in the kitchen with making festive favourites. The magic in the air always stretched to the cooking skills, as with Gordon or not, typically the food made by the matron of the house came out slightly better and definitely edible. Together, they would make gingerbread, festive cupcakes, work on the family Christmas meal, and deliver everyone a small (or large) glass of festive alcohol to celebrate the time of year.

Both Kayo and Brains liked simple. Their idea of Christmas was not the massive extravagance everyone else had in mind, however they instead focused on the smaller details, such as hiding presents on people’s behalf, and going round to make sure that everyone was staying on track. They offered their assistance to anyone who might have needed it, and happily helped with taste testing, and handing out of the festive goods and drinks made for the family.

MAX and EOS got their chance to help with the Christmas preparation, too. MAX would always whizz around on his wheels, carrying heavier items around between storage and designated sections of the house. EOS would find her way into the house’s speaker systems, and make Christmas playlists to stream to the family all the way up from Thunderbird 5. She may have been the only one not on the island, but the inclusion made all the difference.


	2. Prompt 2: Brains makes it snow on Christmas Day on Tracy Island

It was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, each Thunderbird craft stood as quiet as a mouse.  
Each brother was yawning, and sent off to bed, with no idea when morning arrived that they’d need a sled.  
A lone man called Brains was pottering below, humming and planning on making some snow.  
But what would they do when the snow would first fall? The ladies might be clever enough to bring out a shawl –   
Made of wool and love, and bring Christmas cheer, for Brains would only do this once every year.


	3. Prompt 3: Kayo sometimes thinks about her uncle and how much she misses the person he used to be

It’s always at Christmas that Kayo seems to let her guard down a little and ponder on the past. She can’t help it, can’t blame herself for doing so. 

He was so different when she was little. 

Every year, they would all get together and share gifts and have Christmas family meals. They would bask in each other’s company and laugh, smile, have good times, all while huddling to keep themselves warm and keep out an increasingly bitter cold. 

She loved his company the most. The wild stories he would tell her about building industrial empires that would help millions. The money he would make would help people in need. He was her hero when she was little, she wanted to be like him. She wanted to help people in need with him. She wanted to make the world a better place, just as he said he would do.

But with money and power can come corruption. She watched corruption destroy the man she once idolized, watched him turn a blind eye to the people in need and use increasingly crooked methods to get what he wanted. 

He deceived, he lied, and he gained. 

She hated him now, for everything wrong that he did. She lost her father, and he was trying to make her lose her new family. It was only through intelligence, trust and unity that they were able to still stay strong against the forces he used against them.

But he could have been different. If he wasn’t like that… maybe they would still be able to gather at Christmas, grin either each other, and exchange wild stories around the table. 

Maybe she would still be able to idolize him.


End file.
